64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin
Jamie is in the habit of sucking his feather, so Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis are trying to get him off the habit. Mister Mustache also tries to get him off the habit by joining in with the other three. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is surprised by the puffins of Mossy Bay. The three represent their names as "Thomas", "Sharon", and "Lewis". Another one named "Jamie" has arrived. The three ask her questions about Lucy in her personal life. The littlest of them all asks Lucy about having an occupation on sucking her thumb. Lucy used to do that only when tired. Story One morning, Mister Mustache is relaxing lying down on a water rock. The puffins came down during quiet time. The four began to jump over the waves, except for Jamie sucking his feather. He is given a rubber band to prevent him from sucking his feather. The four decided to play leapfrog after a failure attempt at jumping. The rubber band came off of Jamie, which also started sucking his feather. The other three were irritated by the habit. Jamie is given a starfish to avoid being in the habit. Later on, it was lunchtime for the four. The starfish was pushed back to the ocean. After lunch, the four decided to play football. Jamie went into the habit in sucking his feather, which made the other three irritated. Jamie can't play football and is forced to watch the other three play. Jamie is approached by Mister Mustache, which explains to him about sucking his feather. This reminds the memory once Mister Mustache was biting his nails in his childhood. He gave out a suggestion to climb the way to the top of the island. He has never been there, so Jamie began to help him climb to the top of the mountain. While arriving, three hostile crabs began blocking the path to the top. Jamie grabbed a piece of seaweed to move them to another place. The two finally made it to the top of the island. The two can see Thelma and Gunnar from a distance. Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis began to see Jamie at the top of the island. Jamie finally got out of the habit of sucking his feather; this made him explain to Hercule Mustache who was biting his nails awhile ago. Moral Ending We learn that it is never okay to suck your thumb. Lucy is sucking her thumb with Jamie convincing her about the same habit. Lucy is very tired when sucking her thumb. Jamie began saying "Good night" to her. Lucy also said "Good night" to Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis. Gallery Ep 58 2.jpg Ep 58 3.jpg Ep 58 4.jpg Ep 58 5.jpg Ep 58 6.jpg Ep 58 7.jpg Ep 58 8.jpg Ep 58 9.jpg Ep 58 10.jpg Ep 58 11.jpg Ep 58 12.jpg Ep 58 13.jpg Ep 58 14.jpg Ep 58 15.jpg Ep 58 16.jpg Ep 58 17.jpg Ep 58 18.jpg Ep 58 19.jpg Ep 58 20.jpg Ep 58 21.jpg Ep 58 22.jpg Ep 58 23.jpg Ep 58 24.jpg Ep 58 25.jpg Ep 58 26.jpg Ep 58 27.jpg Ep 58 28.jpg Ep 58 29.jpg Ep 58 30.jpg Ep 58 31.jpg Ep 58 32.jpg Ep 58 33.jpg Ep 58 34.jpg Ep 58 35.jpg Ep 58 36.jpg Ep 58 37.jpg Ep 58 38.jpg Ep 58 39.jpg Ep 58 40.jpg Ep 58 41.jpg Ep 58 42.jpg Ep 58 43.jpg Ep 58 44.jpg Ep 58 45.jpg Ep 58 46.jpg Ep 58 47.jpg Ep 58 48.jpg Ep 58 49.jpg Ep 58 50.jpg Ep 58 51.jpg Ep 58 52.jpg Ep 58 53.jpg Ep 58 54.jpg Ep 58 55.jpg Ep 58 56.jpg Ep 58 57.jpg Ep 58 58.jpg Ep 58 59.jpg Ep 58 60.jpg Ep 58 61.jpg Ep 58 62.jpg Ep 58 63.jpg Ep 58 64.jpg Ep 58 65.jpg Ep 58 66.jpg Ep 58 67.jpg Ep 58 68.jpg Ep 58 69.jpg Ep 58 70.jpg Ep 58 71.jpg Ep 58 72.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first time Gunnar had his named mentioned. However, Gunnar made two appearances without any speaking lines. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that the Puffins of Mossy Bay told the story